Kurosaka
was the only known female member of the SR Unit. Appearance Kurosaka is a fair-skinned woman with long, dark hair parted in the middle, large dark eyes and upturned mouth that gives her a very cat-like appearance, slightly reduced in the anime. She wore various civilian outfits. Personality Kurosaka was committed to the SR Unit's mission and had no problems with betraying the Cuban agents who had aided them as she unhesitatingly pointed out the reasons for their betrayal to Tojo. She also accepted the great personal risk of assassinating Kasper Hekmatyar without being able to receive immediate assistance from her backup operatives. Abilities Kurosaka used a that had been modified to be worn as a belt, allowing her to carry a weapon undetected. She was capable of making a blinding fast draw to attack a target, suggesting a modified form of . History .]] Like all the members of the SR Unit, Kurosaka was a former member of the JSDF. Some years before she was involved in a black operation in Cuba led by Yosuke Hinoki that included Tojo which targeted a Cuban military officer. She was the last member of the SR Unit to arrive at the rendezvous point in the middle of a storm, having to kick Tojo onto their boat because he was protesting the betrayal of the Cuban agents who had helped them. Kurosaka then grabbed him and explained why they were doing this, as they could not afford to leave any evidence of their involvement in the operation. After Tojo questioned the purpose of the SR Unit and was jeered by his fellow members, further discussion was halted by Yosuke. Plot Kasper in Asia Arc .]] Kurosaka makes an earlier appearance in the anime, being present in Colonel Nualkhair's office when he called Kasper to give him his response.Episode 16 Kasper and Jonah Arc Another anime-exclusive scene involved Kurosaka meeting an informant in a Jakarta park. He delivered police photos of the dead Korwit Nualkhair and informed her that the official story was that Korwit had been killed during a robbery during the typhoon which had been raging at the time. Kurosaka suspected something amiss but limited her comments to thanking the man. Castle of Lies Arc On a conference call in which the other members of the SR Unit called in from separate locations, Kurosaka briefed them on Korwit's death. Yosuke cut it short to confirm that Kasper was behind it as he had received indirect confirmation of HCLI's involvement from his earlier conversation with Tojo. He then informed his people that Koko Hekmatyar was now involved, necessitating a change to Plan K, which would be relaunched as Plan KK. The SR Unit as a result could no longer operate covertly but when he started to talk about conflict the other members immediately volunteered. Yosuke set things in motion. .]] As part of Plan KK, Kurosaka met with Kasper in his hotel room in Jakarta on the pretext of presenting a proposal to divide the Southeast Asia route. She was checked for weapons, but her belt was not examined. Kurosaka presented the meeting as a preliminary one which would be followed up by a meeting with Yosuke if they could reach a basic agreement. She emphasised the need for secrecy, which Kasper agreed to. While in the act of opening her briefcase to retrieve some papers, Kurosaka swiftly drew her belt katana and attempted an attack on Kasper. However, Chiquita, who was standing behind him, deflected it by throwing up her right foot. Kurosaka attempted a follow-up attack but Chiquita maintained her forward momentum and drove her boot into Kurosaka, kicking her over. She then jolted Kasper out of his paralysis by pointing out that Kurosaka had just tried to kill him as she drew her pistol and shot her dead. Kasper was stunned that Kurosaka had been so fast and flabbergasted that she had used a paper-thin katana disguised as a belt. Kurosaka's backup, who was waiting in a stairwell down the hall, learned of her death and was about to launch their own attack but they were given away when the point man's gun was seen sticking around the corner by Poe. Tojo later recalled the black operation in Cuba when he visited the Bahamas with Koko in search of Yosuke. Anime and manga differences *Kurosaka's role was expanded in the anime and her negotiation and intelligence gathering abilities were expanded on. She was also introduced earlier. *When Kasper pulls out the photo of Yosuke there is a woman near him with medium coloured hair shown in profile.Chapter 44 In the anime the woman has black hair and is looking away and appears to be Kurosaka. *In the manga, she maintains her forward momentum to kick Kurosaka in the face. In the anime, Chiquita slams her left knee into Kurosaka before kicking her with her left foot. Trivia *Kurosaka placed 22nd in a character in a poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SR Unit Category:Deceased